My Cheesy Romance Life
by Ideas265
Summary: We all get depressed and stuff and think about dying when we sleep, but when we think about it, we had a special person guide us through the pain. I know it sounds clichéd and cheesy, but that's how I fell in love. Not with a girl…not with any boy…but my best friend, Misaki Yata/Slight Fushimi X Yata/ Fluff


Hi! It's me, Ideas265. Ever since I watched the K trailer, I knew I had to write a story about it. Armed with no idea what the show was about—_terrible, I know_—I read a couple stories that were mostly centered on the famous Fushimi X Yata pairing. Around the same time, I was on Yahoo Answers and I saw a lot of "writers" were complaining about clichés and asking the internet people how to make their stories not one. Personally, I hate clichés. But, every single story has one. A cliché is part of a story just like the words and idea. More about me ranting about this later. Here comes the story.

So, I wanted to make this a comedy for Fushimi's sake but with romance to spice things up. I've decided to make him the jealous girlfriend, _no, just kidding! _Most of the stories I read with this pairing has Fushimi as the…well…read the stories and you'll find out. And though I know nothing about K, I still wrote this fanfic. Heck, I've always wanted to write a cheesy, clichéd romance story anyway.

Bonus Question: When I saw Fushimi on the K trailer, he reminded me of Austria. O_o Did anyone else feel the same way? Maybe I can make a Hetalia/K crossover with those two. That'll be fun~

* * *

_My name is Fushimi Saruhiko and this is my story._

Life's full of plot holes if you think about it. It's kind of like a book that uses clichés too much. Amateur writers always want to avoid clichés. Heh, if I had a dollar for every time I heard a question about "_Is my story too clichéd?" _or "_How do I avoid clichés in my writing?" _or _"Clichés are so awful! They should all just die!"_…I guess I'll have three bucks by now.

I really don't get the whole cliché thing that's running through every writer's mind nowadays. I know trying something new is out there in the writing world, but the ideas this generation is coming up with are…_lame. _I know romance is a never-ending hole in stories nowadays, but, I wouldn't mind seeing a cheesy romance story once in a while.

I wouldn't mind reading a story where the characters hold hands over a romantic dinner. I wouldn't mind seeing a story that has the "Romeo and Juliet" thing going on. Heck, those ideas are better than having a boy and girl go on some crazy adventure and fall in love and one of them dies while the other saves the world.

Me? My life's clichéd too. Isn't everybody's? We all get depressed and stuff and think about dying when we sleep, but when we think about it, we had a special person guide us through the pain. I know it sounds clichéd and cheesy, but that's how I fell in love. Not with a girl…not with any boy…but my best friend, _Misaki Yata_.

Heh, I don't know when or how, but he broke my heart too. You can roll your eyes at this point but trust me. It's a cheesy story you'll remember.

I guess it happened months ago. It was Christmas and it was snowing. I like the cold. I can wear my blue coat around town and no one would say anything. Mikoto Suoh had died a year before, I think. Nah, I don't really remember those kinds of things. It's Christmas after all.

My fingers wanted to wrap around something warm, so I got myself a cup of coffee. Sipping down the hot drink, I watched some kids run around in the playground. That's when I saw him. Misaki was teaching some kids how to skateboard. Dangerous, I know. The shorty slipped and fell butt first onto the concrete.

If you weren't laughing, then you were just another Scrooge. I sat back and watched the kids lift Misaki up onto his feet.

"Sorry guys, I got to go."

"Yata, you promised that you'll teach us skateboarding," one of the kids pouted.

"After Christmas," Yata promised, running across the playground. Sipping my coffee, I followed him. I saw him talking to a girl. The girl was slowly leading him closer to a patch of mistletoe. If I wasn't scared of Awashima, I would've cut the girl down with my sword. But it's Christmas. Even a lonely girl needs a kiss around Christmas time. And that's what my heart and lips were yearning for. Not for her to get the kiss, _of course_, but Misaki's kiss for myself. Done with the talk, Yata wrapped his scarf around the girl's neck and gave her a tight hug. At this point, I crushed my coffee cup.

At this point, you're probably thinking: _This is the worst story I've ever heard. Get to the point already and stop wasting our time. _Patience, young readers. The story's just begun.

Soon later, it was Christmas Eve. I wanted to give Misaki a gift and I thought: _What about myself?_ I could give him myself this Christmas. No, I didn't want to wrap myself into a box and walk to his door. I wanted to confess to him.

It was a long process, filled with plot holes, mind you. He did come around eventually.

I clapped my hands against his and recited the cheesiest line I've ever heard. "Yata, I've lost your phone number, can you give it to me?"

"Hold up," he told me, bring his buzzing phone to his ear. "I'm calling someone else."


End file.
